


I know you're a Sadist

by sadisticbrat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticbrat/pseuds/sadisticbrat
Summary: Iruma has a favor that could only be asked to Ouma and Ouma thinks it won't be so boring.





	1. Chapter 1

she has been on her knees, bent down as far as she could in front the supreme leader because she honestly thought it would be the fastest way to ask him a favor. though soon she realised that she made a mistake because Ouma was making a disappointed expression, nearly disgusted.

"what are you doing exactly?" his tone sounded very disgusted by the view in front of him.

Iruma's face is now almost as red an apple, she was too embarrassed to lift her face so she answered facing the ground still "um, I have a favor to ask you."

Ouma groaned, clearly did not expect the blonde to answer him easily "boring boring boring" he yapped "that's not how you do it, Iruma-chan."

the ultimate inventor automatically lifted her head facing the little liar "w-what do you mean.?"

the disgusted face on the boy's face replaced with a grin, he squated down making it easier for the both of them to see each other "it's NO fun if you do all the job willingly.." he took the blonde's chin lifting it up, the girl almost aroused by that simple action "I need to dictate what you do." he finished his words caressing her neck with his surpringly long finger, which made the girl purred.

he hasn't even heard a word about the favor, but he's not dumb, quite clever in fact so he already had a guess of what she might want from him. Ouma's smirk has gone wider when the thought of it might not be so boring.

"you look like a bitch in heat. oh wait, you always look like that." he threw an insult while forcing her to properly faced him. She bit her lip, clearly turned on by his insult towards her.

Iruma opened her mouth, breated heavily, she can't find a word to throw at the leader which only made her look hornier than ever.

"is that your begging face, Iruma-chan?" despite his harsh words Ouma has his usual innocent confused look on his face.

"it's not my fucking begging face." she tried to act tough through words but failed miserably since her tone did not synchronize her words. She did not regret it though because she noticed the spark in the boy's eyes have come back a bit.

"now it's more like it" he thought to himself but he won't say it out loud. "did you just fucking talked back to me?" he released her chin, which quickly brought despair on her face. but he's not done, he stood up and took a seat on the wide open back. Ouma is considered smaller than Iruma, his weight did not pain her so much but she shouted "what are you fucking doing sitting on my back?!"

"if you dare to get up I will leave." the supreme leader warned her when he felt his 'chair' was about to move. He rested his hand on her sticking butt, lifting up her skirt he slipped his hand to touch her bare ass.

Iruma let out a moan by the touch "w-what--"

"shh.." Ouma hissed, fondling her butt. Iruma's face has gone red again, she could feel a pleasure from the touch to her buttcheek. "don't you think you need to be punished for talking back to me when _you_ were the one asking me to do a favor?

“p-punished??” her voice is shaken, not in fear but excitement and Ouma who noticed it, responded her in his most disgusted tone “you sound rather happy being punished huh, you dirty slut.”

"wh-what are you planning to with me, little shit?!" Iruma has pot her tough act again while trembling, which made her bluff way too obvious.

Ouma sighed in disappoinment yet again "enough with the tough act, Iruma-chan." he smirked "well now, Iruma-chan, before I punish you.." he took back his hand out of her panties, wiping his hand to her skirt "..let's hear what is this favor you need from me."

 "I.. uhh.." the inventor's feet shaken, she almost fell to the ground and she knows it will make the leader who is sitting on her back angrier "..p-please.."

"tch." he interrupted her loudly, hopped off from her back.

"hiiyy" Iruma's cowardly attitude shown the second she heard the cold tone from Ouma, she carefully looked up at him through her shoulder

Ouma was looking down at her with his sadistic, cold, look on his face which tirned on the girl even more "can't you speak properly, huh, you damn _pig."_ he stepped on the blonde's butt at the word pig making her lose her last strength and fell to the ground "ah I guess a _pig_ can't speak properly afterall." he moved his foot that was rested on her butt, purposely spreading the buttcheeks with his shoe.

Iruma moaned loudly at every move on her butt, her chin covered in her own drool. She instinctively pressed her hips together awares of her wet panties "p-please..." she tried to speak between her moans "..d-do me rough.."

the evil smirk has returned to the ultimate supreme leader's face hearing the request finally, he parted his lips whispering to himself " _very well said, Iruma-chan._ "


	2. Chapter 2

"w-what is this?" Iruma has a puzzled look on her face looking at her arms being tied together

  
"nishishi~ good thing I stopped by and grabbed some handcuffs! it's questionable to have handcuffs in school but they're a very suitable items for killing games, don't you think?" instead of answering her question Ouma cheerfully explained how he found some handcuffs in his childish manner.

  
"that's not what I'm aski--" she stopped midway when she found the cold look directed to her

  
"who said I will answer your questions??" he was just done with her legs when he stood up, looking down at her like he was looking at a pig on the ground.

  
his glare sent shiver down her spine yet again, she probably has grown to love those sadistic glares directed at her. she opened and closed her lips, hesitate to speak her mind but it only made the supreme leader impatient "what?!" he half yelled as he stepped on her back again.

  
"hiiyy" she closed her eyes when he yelled at her, but she quickly faced him "h-hurry up.." a whisper escaped her lips, the inventor can't wait any longer to feel the pleasure she's longing for.

  
Ouma laughed with his most mocking tone he could give when he heard her beg "aah my bad, I didn't realize just how horny you are, Iruma-chan~ don't worry, I will give you what you want very, very soon." he bent down and whispered in her ear at his last words.

  
he climbed her back again after he made sure her limbs are well cuffed, he ran his hands from her back to her chest "hmm.. how do I undress you~ Iruma-chan~" he kinda sang his words while fondling the huge breasts in his hands, without actually trying to undo her shirt "you have such troublesome outfit."

  
Iruma lets out too much moans only from Ouma playing with her sensitive boobs, she knows the liar planned to play with them without actually meant to undress her properly but she isn't complaining, not at all, she has to admit this guy knows how to use his fingers.

  
"ewh gross! your nipples are already hard." he bluntly announced it when he could feel the nipples between his fingers got hard

  
"wha..? don't call them g-- ahhn~" her words were cut by a moan when Ouma pinched her hardened nipples through her shirt "y-you lil s-- hyaanh~" once again a loud moan escaped her mouth when the supreme leader focused his fingers on her nipples

  
he let out a disgusted laugh near her ear while his fingers work on her "won't it be funny to get you orgasm from playing with your nipples alone? you really are a cheap slut~" he pulled her nipples before releasing them, making the girl underneath him screamed in pleasure.

  
Ouma turned his body around, now facing the bottom part of Iruma "you're wet as fuck it's disgusting." he said when he poked the girl's cunt through her panties "hey, I don't wanna touch it directly, don't you have something?" he patted the butt in from of him as if he gave a signal to answer his question.

  
"there is.. there." she pointed, Ouma has to look through his shoulder to see where she pointed her finger at.

  
"hmm~ you are well prepared, aren't you." he got up to grab a toy that most likely was meant to be made as a dildo "have you used this before?" he pointed at it before he pick it from it's place

  
"I haven't used that one." she simply answered, a bit too quick showing how impatient she is

  
"so you have more of this thing huh?" he grabbed it and took his time examining the toy in his hand before he walked back and took a seat on her back

  
"nishishi~ shall we start the new chapter now?"


	3. Chapter 3

the room was filled with Iruma's loud moans despite the fact Ouma wasn't even touching her cunt directly, but it definitely has different sensation. It took her some minutes before she realized he hasn't ram the toy into her but only teasing her entrace. She didn't care of all the noises she made, having Ouma to play with her was definitely the best choice.

  
Ouma almost disgusted at how easy he made her wet. That if his junk could stay still and didn't get excited because of some bitch in heat, he could feel it twitch everytime Iruma let out a moan through her lips.

  
" _tch_." he clicked his toungue loudly, even though it was meant to be directed to himself, the girl shudder.

  
the supreme leader threw the dildo aside, he then roughly wiped the blonde's cunt with her skirt which expectedly invited another moan out of her lips.

  
"hey, turn around. lay on your back. or I will have to kick you!" he said a bit impatiently but he sounded composed enough with a sadistic grin added on his cute, pale face.

  
"hiiyy, j-just wait a second! I will turn around!" she said in her usual cowardly manner, but it was easier said than done when her limbs are well cuffed. She had to try her best to roll her body and finally laid on her back as he ordered her to.

  
"good." he complimented casually, it strangely made the girl blushed even though she loved how he always abused her. "now it's time for Iruma-chan's main dish~" he declared as he undid his pants, pulling down his boxer revealing his boner.

  
the girl gasped looking at the boner in front of her. She could tell she was excited, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the size or the fact that she got him hard. Either way is fine with her, she could finally get her reward, she parted her lips "h-hurry.. give me.." she breathed heavily, a drool flew from the corner of her mouth.

  
"Uwaah, you really look like a bitch in heat~ oh wait wait, you _are_ a bitch in heat! nishishi~" he threw another verbal abuse toward her but soon realised it was in vain because Iruma was too hungry for his dick to listen to him.

  
it made him frowned but he took her legs, parted them wide open for him "you better thank me for this" he said quitely before he ram his cock into her without any warning ahead, the blonde's scream was music to his ears.

  
" _shit_." he cursed quitely when the girl's womanhood sucked his member tightly "heeh~ this is unexpected indeed." he complimented her yet again so casually, amused by her reaction to his compliment earlier. He started to move his hips, ramming his member deeper into her making the inventor screamed in pleasure at the first push.

  
it's tight and sloppy at the same time because Iruma was already wet before even receiving Ouma's cock inside her. the leader moved his hips almost automatically wanting a pleasure for himself though he would never admit that.

  
the girl's moans has become uncontrollably loud, she probably has already come a few time during their _pla_ y but she won't say it, she doesn't want it to stop yet. She tried to get up by wrapping her cuffed arms around the smaller boy, who surprisingly accepted them resting on his shoulders. once she managed to sit up by pulling Ouma a little onto her, she attacked his lips, pressing them against hers hard kissing him hungrily. Ouma's eyes peeled open when he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. he accepted the challenge of course, he parted his lips roaming his tongue into her mouth kissing her back just as hungrily while he moved his hips faster. lots of moan escape their lips between their hungry kiss. Iruma about to pull back when a hand held the back of her head, a pair of purple eyes warned her to not dare pulling back before he does. the sadistic look given to her sent her a good shiver, she is aroused all over her body but she is also in need of oxygen. the color in the girl's face almost gone when Ouma finally let go of their passionate kiss, though there reason of it must be needing an oxygen for himself rather than seeing her dying.

  
"nishishi~ you look terrible, Iruma-chan~" he grinned at her after licking his lips, which the girl found very hot

  
"s-shut up!" she exclaimed, she was aware she looked terrible at the time. her face was covered by her hair, drools flew from both corners of her lips but she also knew it was the best kiss she ever had.

  
Ouma bit his lower lip when he pushed his hips to Iruma's crotch and released his semen in her, didn't care if she would mind that or not. the blonde inventor moaned loudly when she felt the semen filled her up, she took a deep breath when Ouma pull out his member.

  
"well.." the leader let his cock hanging, staring down at the girl who is now a big mess ".. is that enough for you, Iruma-chan?" he asked, though he had to admit he enjoyed himself a little bit too much that he might have forgotten to do her more roughly, he won't say it out loud of course.

  
Iruma was still busy taking her breath until she heard the question. it was more than enough, she felt pleasure all over her body thanks to him. but it was also not quite enough. she wanted more of him, she wanted him to touch her bare skin, every inch of it.

  
she slowly voiced her mind "please.. more.. undress me, Ouma.."

  
Ouma did expect this, because a smirk has grown on his face again. He licked his lips "it seems like I have been caught by a very bad bitch."


End file.
